


[podfic] Acceleration

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Series: Internal Combustion [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Car Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Public Sex, Racing, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When  Erik asks Charles out on a date, Charles isn't expecting it to be a  drag race. He's especially not expecting a drag race run by Erik's ex.  Sequel to <a href="217942">Ignition</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Acceleration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceleration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370084) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



  
******Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
 **** **Format/Length:** mp3, 00:37:34  
  
 **Author's Summary:** _" When Erik asks Charles out on a date, Charles isn't expecting it to be a drag race. He's especially not expecting a drag race run by Erik's ex. Sequel to [Ignition](217942)."_  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC%29%20_Acceleration_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 

Or, stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
